El tiempo cambia las cosas
by odraudekire
Summary: El fluir del tiempo es aveces malévolo con la gente y aveces benévolo con la gente, esto es claro para ciertas personas dentro del gremio de Fairy Tail. El tiempo cambia las cosas, pero las cosas deben cambiar Natsu/Wendy.


Fairy Tail no me pertenece de ninguna manera, además esta historia es con fines de diversión.

* * *

-Natsu-

No lo podía evitar, cada vez que la veía caminado en el gremio el sabía que lo que sentía estaba mal, ella era como una hermana menor, aún así, Natsu no podía evitar sentir esa atracción por la pequeña Wendy.  
Habían sido ya cinco años de que Wendy se había unido a Fairy Tail y principio el sólo la veía como un amigo del gremio más, pero las cosas empezaron a cambiar.

Todas las veces que el la había salvado habían creado en el la necesidad de protegerla. Puesto siempre que algo sucedía el la rescataba. En un inicio los sollozos de aquella chiquilla contra su pecho lo hacían sentir como un héroe protegiendo a una niña en peligro, pero con el paso del tiempo las cosas cambiaron y el el cuerpo de aquella chiquilla, bueno creció, y con ello ella se desarrolló. Pero el debía de protegerla.

La necesidad de protegerla, se decía a sí mismo era la razon para realizar ciertas cosas que lo hacían parecer un obsesionado.

Cosas como seguirla el día que le dijo que tenía una cita con Romeo, la siguió para asegurarse de que no le sucediese nada. O evitar que Romeo le hiciera algo a su protegida. También acostumbraba el vigilar por las noches que llegase a su casa cuando salía del gremio. O la acompañaba a cualquier misión que pudiese ser peligrosa.

Aún así algo permaneció igual, aquello que no cambio eran los sollozos de la muchacha contra su pecho cuando el la rescataba. Sólo que actualmente ya no creía que rescataba a una niña, no, el rescataba a una muchacha, una bella y muy hermosa muchacha.

Al notar que el ya no veía a la niña como niña sino como mujer, no supo que hacer, es decir ella siempre fue su amiga y estaba seguro que ella lo veía como un hermano. Además de que el le llevaba seis años de edad, ella tenía sólo 17 años y el tenía 23. Primero era atracción física, pero luego evoluciono hasta tal grado que el podía decirse a sí mismo que se había enamorado de la pequeña maga.

Happy simplemente se reía de su predicamento.

Trato de hablarlo con Gray, ya que el tenía más experiencia en lo que al amor se refiere. Después de su usual pelea, Gray le dijo que sí de verdad sentía estar enamorado de ella, el tenía que decírselo. También le dijo que era un ignorante y un tonto.

Después de Gray, el decidió hablar con Erza, ella simplemente le dijo un "eres tonto o que, apúrate y dile".

Finalmente decidió hablarlo con Lucy, ya que de todos sus amigos ella era la que se suponía le podría ayudar de una manera más indicada. Al decirle, ella simplemente chilló de alegría como una niña pequeña. Estaba muy emocionada, cosa que el no comprendió pero decidió ignorar. Ella le volvió a decir lo mismo que Gray y Erza, que debía confesarse con Wendy. Ante esto el le contó de su temor a que ella lo rechazara ya que estaba seguro de que la hechicera lo tenía como una figura fraternal. Lucy sólo río y le dijo que no se preocupara.

Esto era lo que había llevado a Natsu a la situación en la que se encontraba, es decir sus amigos nunca harían algo para lastimarlo, este era el momento.

"Oye Wendy, puedes venir un segundo conmigo" dije mientras hacia unas señas con mis manos. Bueno es todo o nada.

* * *

-Wendy-

Eran ya cinco años que había llegado a Fairy Tail, todo era lo mismo de siempre, Gray se desnudaba, Lucy se asustaba, Erza asustaba y comía pastel, Juvia observaba a Gray, Cana bebía mucho licor, Gajeel refunfuñaba y Natsu, bueno Natsu seguía siendo la misma persona alegre que siempre estaba cerca cuando lo necesitaba.

En todas las misiones a las que iba, siempre que ella se encontrase en peligro, el venía a rescatarla, eso siempre sucedía, y cuando sucedía ella no podía más que sollozar en el pecho del muchacho. Eso sucedía todas las veces, gracias a ello ella comenzó a ver al joven pelirosa como figura a seguir y ser un modelo de vida.

Bueno, eso fue en un principio, pero al pasar del tiempo esa figura a seguir se convirtió en un héroe, y de un héroe paso a ser un amado. De echo ella llevaba ya 3 años enamorada perdidamente del muchacho mayor.

Pero ella sabía que no importaba cuanto ella lo amaba, el jamás reciprocaría sus sentimientos, por que ella no era más que una chiquilla a los ojos del joven, si acaso era una hermana menor para el. Es por ello que decidió olvidar a Natsu y tratar de enamorarse de alguien más. Esa fue la razón por la que acepto salir con Romeo.

Naturalmente ella le contó sobre su cita a todos sus amigos y por consiguiente a Natsu, esperando que el le dijera que no fuera o esperando ver algo de tristeza en sus ojos. No logro ver nada, en su cita con Romeo no pudo evitar sentir que alguien la observaba, jugaba con la idea de que fuera Natsu. En toda la cita ella solo puedo pensar en el pelirosa. Esa fue la primera y última vez que salió con Romeo.

Al no poder soportarlo más ella decidió hablar del asunto con sus amigos y pedirles consejo.

Primero hablo con Erza ya que ella veía a la hechicera como alguien muy sensible a pesar de la apariencia y conducta que mostraba. Le dijo que ella creía estar enamorada de alguien. Rápidamente ella le dijo que estaba bien enamorarse aunque fuera de alguien mayor que ella, también le dijo que debía decirle a Natsu sus sentimientos. No sabía como es que Erza había sabido que ella hablaba de Natsu pero supuso que era debido a que ella era muy inteligente.

Luego decidió hablar con Carla, ella le dijo que Natsu entendería lo que le dijese, nuevamente ella supo que habla del comeflamas, decidió que era debido a que ella siempre estaba con ella.

Después decidió consultar a Lucy diciéndole que se encontraba atraída hacia cierta persona, Lucy rápidamente dijo que estaba segura de que Natsu sentía lo mismo que ella. Al saber que hablaba de Natsu decido preguntarle el por que creía que era Natsu, la respuesta de la rubia fue corta pero precisa, ella le dijo "Wendy, todos saben que amas a Natsu".

No, no podía ser tan obvia, seguramente sólo sabían Erza y Lucy ya que eran mujeres y eran cercanas a ella. Para probarse a sí misma que estaba en lo cierto decidió pedir consejo a Gray.

Le dijo a Gray que quería saber como es que pensaban los hombres ya que quería acercase a cierta persona especial. El dijo simplemente que estaba seguro de que Natsu no la veía como a una niña pequeña y que probara su suerte y se confesará.

No lo podía creer, si hasta Gray sabía, seguramente todos sabían, bueno todos menos Natsu ya que según Gray el era muy lento para ese tipo de cosas.

Con el apoyo de sus amigos ella decidió que esperaría una buena oportunidad para decirle lo que sentía a Natsu. Ya había pasado un mes y ella todavía no se decidía a hacerlo, tenía que ser pronto.

Eso pensaba la hechicera de cabello azul mientras caminaba por el gremio hasta que escucho la voz de su amado.

"Oye Wendy, puedes venir un segundo conmigo" dijo el mientras le hacía unas señas con las manos. Este era el momento, ella lo sabía.

Al seguir a Natsu a las espaldas del gremio no pudo no notar que algo parecía estar molestándolo. De pronto el se paró en seco y giro para mirarla.

"Que bonito clima hoy no Wendy" me dijo de pronto

"Eh, si claro, esto, muy bonito" conteste de manera muy tonta

"Bueno verás Wendy, me es difícil decirte esto" me dijo de manera extraña

"Dime que es lo que quieres, pero después yo también te tengo que decir algo" le conteste mientras le sonreía.

"Bueno, es que verás, tu sabes que yo te estimo mucho pero...

'Lo sabe, el lo sabe y estoy segura de que me va a decir que no siente lo mismo que yo, me va a rechazar incluso antes de que le diga'.

...diferente, y como decirlo, en estos años has cambiado mucho y bueno...

'Segurísimo que me va a decir que no me quiere, no, aún después de que me diga eso no me voy a rendir y me confesare'.

...de esa manera me he dado cuenta de que te quiero y quiero que estés a mi lado todo el tiempo"

'Espera, me dijo que me quería'

"Bueno, que me dices Wendy" me dijo con un hermoso brillo en sus ojos.

"Natsu, no puedo creer que me digas eso, yo llevo enamorada de ti 3 años y estaba segura de que me veías solo como una hermana menor" le dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Vamos Wendy, no llores, debes de estar feliz, como yo, muy feliz que tu también estas enamorada de mi" me dijo a la vez que limpiaba mis lágrimas de mis mejillas.

"Natsu, claro que estoy felimmm" no logre terminar esa oración puesto sentí sus labios posarse sobre los míos. Dándome un tierno beso en la boca.

Al terminar el beso simplemente me miro a los ojos, me tomo de la mano y me guió de vuelta a el gremio.

* * *

Eran ya cinco años que había llegado a Fairy Tail, todo era lo mismo de siempre, Gray se desnudaba, Lucy se asustaba, Erza asustaba y comía pastel, Juvia observaba a Gray, Cana bebía mucho licor, Gajeel refunfuñaba y Natsu, bueno Natsu seguía siendo la misma persona alegre que siempre estaba cerca cuando lo necesitaba, lo único que había cambiado es que esa persona alegre se había vuelto suya y ella de el. Ya que como todos dicen el tiempo cambia las cosas y vaya que las mejora.


End file.
